


Breakfast

by Identiaetslos



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Life after the war, Romance, blue baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-21 04:55:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14908742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Identiaetslos/pseuds/Identiaetslos
Summary: Korynn Shepard makes Liara breakfast in bed while they discuss what's next.Prompt: Morning





	Breakfast

For the first time in recent memory, there was nowhere to be. No wars to be fought, no death, no politics, just life. The innocence of rain pattered against the windows to the newly finished estate, just on the outskirts of Serrice, competing against the light hum on Korynn’s lips as she put the final touches on her masterpiece, sizzling in the pan.

Today was a celebration for no reason other than it was a chance to finally be the family she always wanted, and it was the first day without needing the help of Glyph across the floor to the bedroom where Liara and Garria both were,

Gathering plates, bowls, and a kettle of tea onto the tray, Korynn shuffled in the direction of her two favorite people. Glyph followed, buzzing merrily at a safe distance beside her just in case.

So many times she had wanted to do this on the Normandy, and always something got in the way. Either a Reapers, Collectors, Cerberus, a transmission, or the thought of someone critiquing her eggs; or just the sight of her doing something special for someone she loved.

Through the half open door, Korynn came upon Liara on the bed with Garria, dressed in her nightgown and a picture book in her hands.

Garria squealed excitedly upon seeing her father, prompting Liara to look up and smile.

“I love you.” Liara greeted.

“I love you,” Korynn smiled warmly, the wrinkles around her eyes finally starting to show. She set the tray on a fold out arm on the bed that had been installed while she was still undergoing the more rigorous portions of her physical therapy, and then kissed her wife and daughter. “So what are we reading?” She asked.

Garria squealed and pawed at the cover of the book as Liara held it up.

“One of Samara’s: Tales of the Justicar.”

“Again?” Korynn lifted her brows and nibbled on a piece of toast while handing a square to Liara.

“She cried when I tried reading her something else. Honestly, I’m not surprised this one is her favorite.” Liara said humorously and opened her shirt to allow Garria to feed.

“Well, good thing it’s my favorite, too,” Korynn replied with a wink.

“Better not get any ideas. I rather like having you around more.” Liara winced a little as Garria bit down a bit harder than she anticipated.

“Same...” Korynn’s voice trailed off as she poured over memories of the past several years. All if it, the war the Reapers, even some of their friends seemed so distant. Yet, it wasn’t. “You know, I thought I would have a hard time adjusting to all this quiet time. No ship, no one in my ear...I don’t think I can get back to that life.”

“Then don’t.”


End file.
